


|| Coffee || DreamNotFound ||

by LyricalChapters



Category: MCYTs, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gay, Gream - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, Random & Short, Song Lyrics, dreamnotfound, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalChapters/pseuds/LyricalChapters
Summary: This book is about the Song "Coffee" by Beabadoobeeits basically a little mini story with the song lyrics.and this story contains dreamnotfound
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Dream/GeorgeNotFound, clay/george
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	|| Coffee || DreamNotFound ||

_**I suggest to put the song on to set the mood I guess-** _

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _

" _ **Don't stay awake for too long**_

_**Don't go to bed** _

_**I'll make a cup of coffee for your head** _

_**I'll get you up and going out of bed"** _

Recently, Dream hasn't been getting enough sleep and has been working non-stop. So George decides to help him. George wakes up and makes Dream a cup of coffee every morning to keep him awake during the day.

" _ **And I promise that one day I'll feel fine**_

_**And I promise that one day I'll feel alright"** _

After a while Dream starts to refuse to go to bed again when he's supposed to and George gets worried. He doesn't want his best friend to be unhealthy. But Dream promises he's okay and will figure out his sleep schedule.

" _ **And I'll make a cup of coffee with the right amount of sugar**_

_**How you like it** _

_**And I'll make a cup of coffee with the right amount of sugar** _

_**How you like it** _

_**How you like it"** _

Even though Dream refused to sleep when he was supposed to, George still brought him Coffee every morning. Just how Dream liked it.

" _ **Don't know how long I'll stay for**_

_**It's okay, I'll knock on your door** _

_**Won't you come down and get me?** _

_**I like it when you hold me tight"** _

After a while, Dream started to push George away, making George feel lonely and sad. He missed the cuddles they had when they watched movies and slept.

" _ **You make me feel nice**_

_**The green in your eyes** _

_**Makes me feel warm inside"** _

Even if Dream did push away and ignore him, George still loved Dream very much. Always thinking about him.

" _ **And I'll make a cup of coffee with the right amount of sugar**_

_**How you like it** _

_**And I'll make a cup of coffee with the right amount of sugar** _

_**How you like it** _

_**How you like it"** _

One morning, Dream notices George wasn't there to greet him or see how he was doing. Dream steps away from his desk and sees George on the couch, sleeping. He look miserable and tired. So, Dream went to the kitchen and brewed them both a cup of coffee.

Walking into the living room. He places his cup onto the coffee table and shakes George awake. Once George woke up, he handed him a cup of coffee. Just the way he liked it. They spent the rest of the day together. 

  
And finally went to sleep. 

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** _

_**This was Cringey.... why are you reading this?** _


End file.
